hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Music television
band Sly and the Family Stone's promotional photo for The Midnight Special, 1969]] An incomplete list, with a focus appropriate to Hippiepedia. Music on television has changed the face of the commercial music scene since the middle of the 20th century, with bursts of activity created by the profitability to broadcasters of the rise of the 1960s and 1970s music culture, and again in the 21st century, with the profitability of the paid programming and reality TV (X Factor) models. The latter, and in particular the contest format, also afford 21st century capitalists, who are increasingly investing their money in political power, with complete control over the content. Music television consists of both content recorded independently of the show, and shows recorded live for the show. More rarely, they will broadcast live, and if they do, it is almost always a concert created by another party. Shows broadcast pre recorded interviews, shows and music videos. They also broadcast live feeds from concerts and talk shows/ interviews back stage. They sponsor events to publicise their event and advertise on TV to a much wider audience. There is almost a station for every viewer. From classical music to heavy metal there is a station to suit all musical tastes/genres. More narrowly, music television is a type of television programming which focuses predominantly on playing music videos from recording artists, usually on dedicated television channels broadcasting on satellite or cable. Music television channels may host their own shows, create their own charts, and award prizes. Modern examples are MTV (WP), VH1(WP), Kerrang! TV, 4Music, 40TV, Channel UFX, Channel V,Fuse TV, MuchMusic, Palladia, RAC 105 TV, Scuzz and VIVA. = List = Note the attempt to create names both energetic and shocking that are nonetheless rooted in the most wholesome and conservative mindset and thus nomenclature, such as Hullabaloo and Shindig. This is indicative of the deep conservatism existing before hippies and the counterculture, together with a visceral greed for profit from the culture. 1960s US * American Bandstand * The Banana Splits - original music like The Monkees, only with hired musicians including Barry White (WP) * The !!!! Beat - Soul and blues * The Dick Clark Show - only until late 1960; nonetheless seminal. Replaced by American Bandstand * The Ed Sullivan Show - one of the most infamous censors of the counterculture, Sullivan nevertheless featured some of the biggest acts * Hollywood A Go-Go - early 60s music styles, broadcast in the mid 60s * Hootenanny - folk music * Hullabaloo * Jazz Casual (PBS) * KPIX Dance Party * Malibu U * Rainbow Quest - Pete Seeger's folk music show * The Roger Miller Show * Shindig! * Shivaree * The Andy Williams Show - the most conservative of the shows; almost the competition * The Johnny Cash Show - country-friendly, but also Bob Dylan, Joni Mitchell, and Neil Young * The Monkees TV series * The Music Scene * Upbeat * Val De La O Show - US & Mexico * Where the Action Is UK * A Song for Europe * Top of the Pops * Young at Heart * The X Factor https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:1960s_British_music_television_series World * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:1960s_Canadian_music_television_series * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:French_music_television_series * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:German_music_television_series * TopPop (WP) - Holland * WatsUp TV - Africa * Rock with RONY - Asia 1970s Shows that were created in 1970: * Austin City Limits * In Concert * Rock Concert * Soul Train (WP) * Soundstage * The Midnight Special (WP) * The Now Explosion, which created its own videos, years before MTV and green screen technology, using a mix of video and practical effects such as rear projection, including unique technologies not used elsewhere * Upbeat The Partridge Family, Getting Together, A Year At The Top, The Kids From C.A.P.E.R., Donny & Marie UK * The Old Grey Whistle Test (WP) The competition Conservative / establishment shows, which could as easily have been aired in the 40s or 50s: * Bandwagon - polka music. Still on air to this day. * Five Star Jubilee - country music * Mickie Finn's * Sing_Along_with_Mitch (infamously schlock music impresario Mitch Miller's novelty creation. Miller bore a fitting resemblance to Gustav Dore's portrait of Baron Munchausen) * The Mickey Mouse Club * The King Family Show * The Lawrence Welk Show See also * The Big TNT Show - 1966 concert film of Joan Baez, Donovan, Ike and Tina Turner, The Byrds, Ray Charles and others Category:Music television Category:Live music television Category:Music television series Category:Pop music Category:Pop music genres Category:Pop music television series Category:Genres by medium Category:Television programs Category:Television programmes by genre Category:Film and television genres Category:Theatrical music genres Category:Music Video Category:Works by medium Category:Mass media by interest Category:Cultural media Category:Musical culture Category:Television genres Category:Music and video Category:Music media